This relates to a V-fold double mailer intermediate, such as a double postcard, that contains variable information printed inside, and provides a measure of privacy for the printed variable information. Double postcards have been in use for a number of years. Such a double postcard is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,134, issued Sep. 16, 1997 to Olsen et al. The '134 patent teaches a V-fold double postcard that includes a negotiable check on one of the two postcard panels. The two postcard panels are held together at the end edges by adhesive. While providing confidentiality for information printed on the inside surfaces of the postcard, the construction of the '134 patent cannot be mailed at the postcard rate.
Effective Feb. 5, 2004, the U.S. Postal Service revised its Domestic Mail Manual (DMM) C100.2.9 to clarify standards governing the content and sealing of double postcards. According to these standards, only the top or bottom of a double postcard, once folded, may be sealed. Double postcards may not be sealed against inspection and are to be configured so that they can be examined to ensure that the reply half does not include an additional message. Therefore, sealing of the sides of double postcards, regardless of method, is not permitted.
The text of DDM C100.2.9, entitled “Double Cards,” is as follows:                A double card (i.e., a double stamped card or double postcard) consists of two attached cards, one of which is designed to be detached by the recipient and returned by mail as a single card. Double cards are subject to these standards:        
a. The reply half of a double card must be used for reply only and may not be used to convey a message to the original addressee or to send statements of account. The reply half may be formatted for response purposes (e.g., contain blocks for completion by the addressee).
b. A double card must be folded before mailing and prepared so that the address on the reply half is on the inside when the double card is originally mailed. The address side of the reply half may be prepared as business reply mail, courtesy reply mail, meter reply mail, or as a merchandise return service label.
c. Plain stickers, seals, or a single wire stitch (staple) may be used to fasten the open edge at the top or bottom once the card is folded if affixed so that the inner surfaces of the cards can be readily examined. Fasteners must be affixed according to the applicable preparation requirements for the rate claimed. Any sealing on the left and right sides of the cards, no matter the sealing process used, is not permitted.
d. The first half of a double card must be detached when the reply half is mailed for return. (Emphasis added).
One difficulty caused by compliance with the DDM is that the double postcard is not as secure as may be desired for some applications. In order to obtain the postcard postage rate, the sides of the cards must be left unsealed. This permits the interior of the double postcard to be inspected by a prying individual who separates the two panels of the double postcard along the side edges, and views the information printed on interior surfaces. It is highly desirable to keep information that is printed on those interior surfaces confidential, even if the postcard interior is subject to inspection.